Fate in a Pair of Hands
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: The future can come alive, it can also change as fast. Cora struggles with aspects of her life- past, present and future- and the battles between the people she loves and the ones against her.


_AN: This is a short story, split into not chapters but parts with long scenes. Each part will travel a little in time to each situation, letting you experience the Knight's life. The story is set before and after the movie made in 2004, director, __Antoine Fuqua__. __There will be glimpses from other characters though the story is mainly going to be following Cora and Thordor._

**Part I **

_By 300 AD, the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Britain. But they wanted more. More land. More peoples loyalty and subservient to Rome. But no people so important as the powerful Sarmatians to the east. Thousands died on that field. And when the smoke cleared on the fourth day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive were members of the decimated but legendary cavalry. The Romans, impressed by their bravery and horsemanship, spared their lives. In exchange, these warriors were incorporated into the Roman military. Better they had died that day..._

The wind whipped through her hair making it blow behind her as they rode across the country, making their way to their next mission. The steady movements of her horse kept her with speed with the silent knight riding beside her as they followed Arthur through the tracks of the forest. The dirt kicked up under the horse's hoofs and the wind blew their manes as a storm approached them, it wouldn't be long before they wouldn't be able to ride any longer. The hill side slipped under their hoofs as the knights pushed forward into the night, her tender body matched the rest of the knights as they searched for a covered place to stay until the storm passes over.

Arthur steered to the left making the chain of knights and horses follow his new steps into safety of the thick trees. The silent knight beside her nodded to their leader as a soundless question was asked between them on the choice of tonights camp. With confidence Arthur dismounted his horse and tied it to a tree branch. "Tonight we will stay here." The men around her started to follow the same actions as their fellow brother. She dismounted her horse and tightened the cloak around her body as the cold wind tried to break through the fabric, she pulled the reins and led her brown horse near the rest. Securing the reins around a branch, she ran her hand down the horses head and over its large neck, grabbing a sense of ease from her friend.

"Memphis." The sound of his name made the horse's ears twitch in response and nudge his head into her shoulder. It was going to be a long night and they both knew it. Through thick and thin the two living creatures have been by each other's side long before the Romans came to the village, each day continued to forge a bond between them. She gave him one last pat as she made her way towards the men circled around the small fire hunched over in their cloaks. She planted herself between the bigger of the men, hoping to use them to block out the wind. Bor's didn't even cast a glance in her direction at her choice of seating but Dagonet raised an eyebrow at her, knowing the plan stirring inside her head, he didn't move away from her though which she was grateful.

"I hate this bloody weather." Galahad grumbled from across the fire making it seem like every other night as he complained about the land, the words seem to be repeated more times than either one of the knights could count. She glanced around the circle and caught sight of the smile on each man's face at Galahad's remark.

Tristan came walking into the circle carrying a couple of dead rabbit in his hands and threw them at Lancelot. The man jumped back as he sent a glare in the silent knight's direction, getting over the action he turned his attention to the pair of adult rabbits. "Well this looks like a nice dinner." The _sarcasm_ slipped through his voice, any of them would have preferred the meals Vanora cooked at the traven.

"You want to start skinning them, I'm hungry." The large man nodded at the small animals at Lancelot's feet.

"You are always hungry." Bors sent a playful glare at Gawain. Seems like nothing changes, no matter how long they have been together the remarks never die down.

"Cora should be the one skinning them, she is the woman." Lancelot smirked at her, knowing the right buttons to push. She bit the inside of her lip to stop the rude remark begging to escape. She would probably cut her tongue if she tried to speak with her chattering teeth.

"Leave the woman alone Lancelot, just because she is the only women to not be fluttered by your wooing." Lancelot frowned at Gareth as he walked across the fire to Gawain and Galahad. Her face mirrored Lancelot's, the thought of doing anything with the knight made her gut twist. She had a strong connection with all the knights but Lancelot was able to pull a hidden string that had been missing for years since the death of her older brother.

Ignoring the words of the Knight, Lancelot pulled his dagger out and started skinning the animal. "I'll skin it but someone else is cooking it." The giant beside her signed, the task will probably be handed to him. It was either Dag or Cora who got the task of cooking as the others couldn't cook to save their lives.

Arthur was bending over a map, checking the path once more making sure they did not move off the track and into trouble. There was a village in the North being ambushed by the Woad's and it was their duty to contain the villagers' safety, put order back into the place before leaving for Hadrian's Wall. "You would think you'd have that map memorised by now." Cora sat down behind him, she was already regretting the idea of moving away from Dagonet as the wind blew her straight black hair into her face once again. "We will make it." The words hung in the air as she looked around at the fellow Knights with them, the important question was who would not make it through the week. They was just bigger than a handful left seated at the round table, life was a survival test each day. There was no way of telling which brother would die and that saddened her to know that the person sitting next to her could be the next one in their cemetery.

"I wish the damn woad's would stay away." She finished Kay's sentence in her head - there would be no point of them putting their lives on the line everyday if that was the case.

"You would get bored." Percival did not look up from cleaning his dagger as he spoke to the younger man seated beside Bors.

"No, there are plenty of women to entertain me." Cora snorted at Kay's remark and watched Dagonet stir the rabbits into the stew. Kay pointed his finger at her, "If you tasted a man, you would not be snorting at me." Cora's attention switched to Kay in rage as he spoke of her pureness, her maidenhead.

"Kay, leave her alone." Gareth's voice broke through some of the fuzzy rage as he sided with her. Since the death of her blood brother, Meleagant had died in battle not long before he became a knight and Gareth as his closest friend took the place of watching out for her.

Feeling the anger in her veins, she stood up from the circle of knights and turned her back on them, deciding a night with the horses would be better, meaning Kay might have a chance of waking up in the morning.

The snorts of the horses sounded around her as Cora leaned against the tree that Memphis was tied to, the wind drifted some of the men's conversations but they seem to have gone quiet since Cora's leave from the circle. She paid them no attention as she watched the stillness of the dark night, the rustle of the tree leaves above them as the moon clouded with the storm. It was a peaceful night in a sense, there was the howl in the wind though it seemed harmless as the shadows stayed away, the knights been the only harm to her this night.

Her pureness was known to every knight, and they took a hard fist to any man that tried to bed her, though it was a subject never left alone. With the years of serving as a knight, she didn't know how she was able to control herself, as her fellow knights seem to crave women to banish the nightmares, she busied herself with useful events. It was believed that a woman should give her pureness to her husband on a wedding night, to her lover though she wasn't sure what she believed in the matter, Cora's mother went by that rule and it was her own silent promise to her mother that she would do that. Not to mention the idea of a future ahead, away from the business of a knight made her heart swell at the mere thought of husband. Her reason may seem silly to another's ears but it gave her hope of something more to life.

The crunch of the ground against feet brought her back to the present as someone made their way towards her, she had an idea of who that someone would be and one that she wish would be able to fore fill her mother's belief. She didn't glance up as he stood in front her, she merely continued to stare into the darkness and the smell of stew filled her nose. "You are a stubborn woman." He sat down beside her, taking room against the tree and brushing against her. "Eat, you will need your strength." He talked to her as if she didn't know what was ahead, she didn't push the bowl of stew away as he held it out to her, instead she was glad to have a source of warmth run through her body.

"Thanks." She finally glance up into his green eyes, held captive for a moment until he shifted his legs in front of him, moving them closer to her own. The slight touch of his legs made a heat rise in her, though it died down as she realised it didn't have the same effect on the man seating beside her. She scanned him over and noticed that his beard was cut shorter, however the mane of blonde hair still travelled past his shoulders. His eyes were always on another woman, one that did not hold her name. She caught him staring at her and she frowned at him.

"Why aren't you eating?" Cora set to the task as Gawain continued his staring until he approved of her eating. "Are you going to spend the night with the horses?" His voice didn't hold any disgust but pleased.

"Do you wish Kay to not see another sun rise?" She peered over the bowl as she slipped the last of her meal. She bit back the smile as the man in front of her started laughing then suddenly quieten down.

"Don't let Kay's words get to your head, his only grumpy because Lancelot stole his woman last night." Groaning, she leaned her head back against the tree and stared up into the leaves of the oak tree. "You are going to, aren't you?" He didn't need to be clear on what subject he was referring to. She was positive Gawain could read her mind though if that was the truth he would know about her feelings towards him. As an answer she punched her saddle bag against the tree and sunk down onto her back, wrapping her cloak around her. She heard a grunt beside her as she soon found him following her actions.

"What are you doing?" she said in a hashed whisper.

"Did you really think I would leave you alone?" He grunted again as he tossed and turned before finding a comfortable space with his arms behind his head. She liked the way the Knights were protective of her but she did wished his actions were more than brotherly. "Anyway, I'm taking first guard." Cora switched her position and rolled onto her side, looking away from Gawain and towards Memphis as he stood off to the side of the tree. "You know it would be warmer near the fire."

"_Oh_ shut up Gawain."

"Alright." She could not help but smile at his teasing tone, even if she was frustrated at him. "Cora?"

"_What_ Gawain?" She expressed her annoyance to him and looked over her shoulder at the man.

"Good night." He flashed Cora a small smile and turned his attention back to the stars above.

"Night." Astonishby his sudden change of mood, she turned back to watching Memphis as he grazed on the small patch of grass near him. Her eyes felt heavy though the burning against her side made her was well aware of the person breathing behind her.

She shifted in a daze as voices reached her ears, someone moved away and cool air brushed against her side though soon replaced with new body heat. Someone else familiar to her senses, Tristan. "There is still a couple of hours sleep left." His rough voice drifted to her ears as the rest of him stayed silent. Apart from Meleagant, Tristan was the closest to her as they came from the same Tribe. The tattoo around her left shoulder proved it, it was the mark of their Tribe, and she was given it when she became a woman. "Don't let him make you restless." She finally gave in and rolled onto her side meeting his eyes through the strands of hair.

"Who said anything about been restless?" His knife stopped midway as glanced over to her. She knew better than to doubt Tristan. He never missed detail which had its advantages on a mission but otherwise it was horrible if one wanted to be left alone. And Tristan was always aware of her feelings, not a lovers way but as partners like Gawain and Galahad or Bors and Dagonet. Everyone has a partner in arms, though Gareth was the least fortune as her brother had passed away a few months ago. "I'm a fellow Knight." She come to her defence.

"And a woman." His voice almost slipped away as a gust of wind blew past them. She turned onto her back and watched the branches move in the wind.

"Lust maybe, but nothing beyond that." He continued eating his apple as if she hadn't spoken.

The word quietly slipped from his lips as he played with the dagger in his hand. "Sleep." She was tempted to make a smart remark back at him but decide against it as she knew getting much out of Tristan was useless. She couldn't help but feel frustrated at his command, she wasn't the youngest of the group but she might as well be with the treatment each knight gave her. She would be lying if she said she didn't respect Arthur, not only was he a great leader but he didn't hover over her as the rest.

She shifted closer to Tristan and dared him to move away as she moved as close to him without actually touching him. To her relief, he didn't move a muscle and let her get her take comfort from the only thing she had left from home.

A sense of déjà vu washed over her as she shivered from the morning fresh air to find the space empty beside her. Rolling onto her stomach, Cora looked over to the burnt out camp fire and the men surrounding it. Dagonet and Percival were moving around the site while the rest seem to be in a dreamlike state, it didn't go unnoticed that Tristan and Arthur was missing from the group.

Lifting herself from the hard ground beneath her, she wrapped her cloak around her neck as a green apple rolled out from under it. She smiled to herself as she picked up Tristan's gift and turned towards Memphis, stroking his head. "Morning boy." She lifted her palm to his mouth and the apple disappeared as he inhaled the fruit. Cora patted his neck before walking over to Dagonet, he was eating some of the wrapped up food for breakfast.

"Dag." She greeted him taking a seat beside him and crossed her legs.

"Cora, how was your sleep?" It was a double meaning question.

"Nothing to worry about." She pulled her sword from her hip and laid it diagonal infront her with the handle resting on her lap. She grabbed the rock Dagonet handed to her and started to sharpen her sword. The sharper, the better at living through the day.

"I would have thought you'd be use to Kay's battering by now." Percival walked from the trees, adjusting his pants and tucking the shirt back into place.

"I thought he would be use to Lancelot taking his women." He snorted at her comment and took a seat across from the two knights.

"You know how they are with their ego." Lancelot by far had the worst ego but Kay could never back down from a challenge when it involved Lancelot.

Feeling the rock heat up in her hand from the friction between the two objects, she stopped her movements. "Is there a river close by?" She attached her sword back to her hip and stood in front of the two men.

"River no, stream yes." Percival nodded his head in the direction he had appeared from a few moments ago.

"You know where I'll be." She went to Memphis and grabbed her saddle back leaning against the oak tree. She took her leave into the forest and kept her eyes and ears opened as she continued her walk forward into the unfamiliar area. The sound of birds singing and the crunch under her boots was the only sign of life as she neared closer to the sound of running water. The sun peaked through the trees as they stood still and lifeless, not like last night as the trees moved and howled in the harsh wind. It was refreshing to not feel her body shivering violently from the lands weather.

She bent down near the edge of the water and run her fingers through the small stream, she almost hummed at the warm water threading between her fingers. Placing her saddle bag beside her, she flipped her hair in front of her and lowed it into the stream, splashing the water onto her black hair. Sitting up from the bank, she started running her fingers through the tingles in her hair, knowing there will always be a couple she would miss and a couple more would grow on her travels. She loved Gawain's hair, but if her own became a similar state she would likely cut it back which was almost unthinkable to her. She may be a knight but she still had her standardsand one of them was the state of her hair. Her fingers worked into parting her hair as she started braiding her shoulder length hair.

The sound of breaking twigs made her look over her shoulder and she saw Gareth, she continued on tying her hair back for the day. "We are leaving." Gareth's voice travelled as he leaned against a tree near by watching her fingers work. Tyinga thread at the end of her hair, she started to collect her saddle bag and put it over her shoulder as she raised from her knees to the tree next to Garth. He did not waste any time waiting for her to say her usual morning greeting and moved towards their site, he seemed to be ready like the rest of the knight to get back to the wall from his attutide. She tied the draw strings to her tunicas she followedGarth's led out of the forest, he was true to his word, the campsite looked like any other abandoned one. The men were saddling their horses as well as easing any trace of them staying the night.

With Arthur and Lancelot already seated on their horses, she went over to Memphis and run her hands from his rare to his mane softly calling smoothing words to him. Today they would reach their destination and hopefully be on their way home in less than a couple of days. With the ache in her stomach, she was in no mood for a long mission as riding only made matters worse for her at this time of month. The other knights have a sense of energy surrounding them as this had been the first mission in a few months, making them restless each day they spent longer behind the wall, like a tiger trapped in a cage. She tied the saddle bag onto Memphis and mounted the horse, walking over to where Tristan was waiting for the group. One by one, each knight mounted on their horse and followed the lead of Arthur.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The effects the woads' were having on the village was noticeable, most of them were huddled together while the men stood straighter as they came into view, holding whatever weapons they could find around the village. Cora dismounted her horse and gave the reins to the stable boy as Arthur walked his way to the Romans standing in front of their fortunate house.

She felt anxious as if the trees were watching their every step in the village, she rested her palm on her sword attached to hip and felt some of the stress in her shoulders melt away. She cast a glance at the silent knight beside her and knew he would sense it as well, the place seemed haunted as like the villagers appeared dead, emotionless. She stayed close beside Tristan and made sure the fabric of Gawain's tunic was in range, she frowned at herself for thinking of gripping it for comfort. She hated this new kind of weakness that had appeared overnight a few years ago, she resentment it in herself. "Ahh...Arthur, it a pleasure to have you here."

"Ron, the pleasure is all mine." The roman standing in front of Arthur was a close friend from what Cora heard, whenever Arthur said the man's name there was a hint of gratiude and when the letter was sent to help the grey hair man, Arthur made sure they left in record time.

"I'm sure you and your knights are starving from the long journey, I'll make sure food is sent to your room." She watched as the overweight man waved a woman over. "Please take the knights to their room." The girl nodded her head and started walking towards the building behind the roman, Gareth was the first to start following the woman.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Lancelot's voice was above a whisper as he muttered to Percival walking beside him. She caught the womanizer already taking an interest in the girl showing them to their room and down the corridor of the small estate.

"Leave her alone Lancelot." He turned back and raised his eyebrows at her and she returned it with a roll of her eyes. "She is only a girl." He did not reply to her but did not push the subject any further.

"Maybe Kay should have her." She was about ready to thump Lancelot over the head for yanking Kay's leg, but a punch was sent towards Lancelot's by the other knight. Another remark was slipping from her lips as the girl paused in front of them at a door.

"This is your room." She quickly disappeared down the corridor as Bors was about to make a comment on the sleeping arrangements.

"If I'm sharing a room with you mutts than god forbid we do not go insane." Cora stepped around the men and opened the wooden door in front of them. She sucked in a sharp breath as she saw the bedrolls spread across the floor.

"It seems it is worse here than we thought." Percival glanced over Cora's shoulder and pushed his way into the room, looking for the best place to sleep for the night.

Garth scanned the room for the finest spot and decide the space near the far wall was as good as any. "Cora." He nodded his head at her and pointed to the empty bed beside the one he had chosen. She glanced over the room and found it was the only one left, they had kept her away from the door and the windows making sure she was in the safest position.

She shifted the saddle bag on her shoulder and moved towards Garth and Lancelot, some things never change. When the Romans had first collected them, they were given two rooms to share between twenty five soon-to- be knights. It would not be uncommon to wake up to a fight happening in the room or even the shouting voice of the Roman commander but either way, Cora was always placed away from danger.

The knock on the door caught the attention of the knights and Kay jumped up from the bedroll and pulled the door open with smile. "Hello." He pulled the door further open and a young woman came through with a tray of food with another one following her with drinks. The small smile on the women's lips spoke volumes as Kay had successfully fluttered the women as if he was Lancelot himself. "Thank you ladies." He gave them another charming smile before shutting the door as the women walked out. Bors was the first to touch the food on the trays and Percival was close behind grabbing a few grapes.

"Cora." She glance up from her saddle bag and caught the apple thrown at her from Galahad, she smiled in thanks and took a bite into the red apple, leaning back into her bedroll. She looked up at the roof and listened to the voices surrounding her - this was as good as home, these people were her everything.

"Anyone feel something_ strange_?" Percival glanced around the room holding a grape half way to his mouth in question.

"Witch craft." The attention moved to Dagonet in the corner picking at the bread between his fingers.

"Impossible, there is no such thing." The bread seemed forgotten in his hands as he looked up at Cora.

"You forget that nothing is impossible."

"Merlin?" When Kay got blank faces he continued on explaining. "The attacks are from the woad's and there is something _strange._" He turned to Percival, supporting his view. "Tell me it is not possible?"

"Give it a rest boy, we will see what Arthur says in the morning." Bors loud voice broke through the tension settlingin the room.

Cora was twirling the apple core in between her fingers, slightly letting her body relax at the end of the day. She glanced over to Lancelot, Kay and Percival as they gambled each other out of boredom. She was turning away from the boys when her eyes caught sight of something flashing by the window. Curious as to how large the shadow appeared, she stood from the bedroll and slowly made her way to the window. "Aye, Cora." She turned back to say sorry to Garth as she stepped on his foot though the loud screams echoed the halls before she opened her mouth.

The knights rushed past her as they exit the doors running into the courtyard. She started to strap her sword to hip as she reached the window, the sight made the air in her lung still. People where running across the estate looking for cover, but she could not see the thing responsable for the mess. She retraced the steps of her fellow knights and made her way down the corridor to only look outside when a woman screamed in front of her. The woman was looking in the air though Cora didn't see it until a shadow casted over her and flew over the corridor, hovering off the ground as its yellow eyes swiped across Cora and the woman. Cora fell backwards against the corridor wall as the creatures eyes stayed focused on her, it flew down taking aim, trying to grab the screaming woman within its crawls. Since the first time she set foot on the battle ground, she felt a flow of fear stuck her veins.

"Cora!" The sound of her name calling out to her brought her back down to earth as Garth stood in the hallway door. She glanced down the hall as he started walking towards her, his arm went around her shoulders. "Up, get up Cora." She gripped onto his arm as they made their way outside to the scared people. She counted each one of the knights and exhaled the air from her lungs at the site of their faces. At the sight of Gawain, she had a strange emotion run through her as she wanted to pull him close and kiss him until the rest of the world disappeared. She signed at her own scrambled thoughts and checked the area surrounding her. The creature seem to appear as fast as it vanished, living destruction in its path.

Roman soldiers started to come out, telling everyone to return to their homes for the night and tomorrow the mess will be taken care of, more or less the people will clean while solider stand around. "Come in Cora." Gareth pulled her into his side and led them back towards their room. "There is nothing to worry about." Her heart seemed to drum against her chest as her mind couldn't get over looking into the eyes of the creature. "Cora?" Gareth shook her by the shoulder and Cora realised the knights had also returned to their room. "Did you see it?"

She nodded her head as the words were stuck in her throat. He lifted her chin to meet his eyes and he stroked a few strays of hair away from her face. "You will be fine." She leaned against his shoulder breathing in his scent to help settle the nerves rolling around her body. "Lay down." His hand on the lower half of her back guided her towards her bedroll, she was almost tempted to move into Gawain's arms though she couldn't bear the thought of what the knights already thought of her nature now. As she reached her bedroll, she laid down and pulled the thin blanket with her, rolling so her back was turned away from her fellow friends. She was thankful that none asked question about the creature, her mind couldn't wrap around the image of it. She worried her lip as she thought about her reaction, it was like she was stuck in her childhood, scared of what could happen without knowing the defence she knew now. As the only woman as a knight, she had to try twice as hard as everyone else, stand straighter, practise harder than the rest. The fear that slammed into her only moments ago made her realise that she wasn't invincible as she thought.

Arthur never did return and join them in the room, but it was only right that Arthur would be given his own room and the night's event was most likely keeping him busy. She found it impossible that the men could be sleeping on the uncomfortable bedrolls not to mention the cold floor. The snoring of Kay reached her ears as he overwhelmed the rest of the quiet snoring, she was tempted to stick an apple in his mouth. Cora shifted again on the ground, "Go over to him already." She glanced beside her at the lopsided smile on Lancelot's face with his closed eyes until it turned into snoring again. She regretted telling Lancelot her secret, not that she thought it was much of a Secret, many of the knights probably knew but they don't say a word.

Taking Lancelot's advice, she gathered up her blanket and stood up in the dark room. There was candle lit beside Dagonet but it seemed to be at an end, shedding little light. She made a path between each Knight, skipping over arms and legs hanging out in odd ways until she reached Gawain and Galahad. With the space between them, she settled there and waited for any sign of movement. As if he sensed her Galahad lifted his arm inviting Cora into his embrace. It reminded her when they were younger as the man wrapped her in his body heat bringing her comfort.

_The cold wind bet against her as she glanced at the almost spitting image of herself, he had short hair and blue eyes though. She was itching to move closer to her brother and away from the wind and the memorises of her crying parents as the Romans searched the crowd of people and picked her as a result. She looked over her shoulder at the Roman guards leading them to the __Hadrian's Wall__, none of them moved as she twisted her hand in the thin fabric of her tunic. She wished to be in the four walls of their home with mother cooking and father outside with her brother. She knew the next time she'll see her parents might not be even in this lifetime, if there is such a place called heaven. A tear streamed down one cheek, she quickly wiped it away as one of the boys shifted in his sleep. "Are you awake?" The quiet whisper of the boy made her check behind her at the Romans. _

"_Yes." She used the same tone, anxious to what the Romans might do if caught. "Are you afraid?" _ _The words were whispered but they seem to echo as no response came. _

"_What's going to happen to us?" Forgetting about the Romans, she sat up and looked over at boy not far from Tristan. She debated on the thought that passed through her mind, it was decide as she glanced at her brother's new friend Gareth. She wanted to make her own friends instead of shadowing her brother. She crawled over to the boy and gave him a shy smile as she sat down next to him. _

"_Sticking together always helps." She curled into heself at remembering the last time she said that to another boy, she was waiting for the laughing. _

"_Together." She looked up and watched him mouth the word as if he is testing it. He finally glanced over at her and gave her a boyish smile, he laid back down on the ground again and she hesitantly followed him, lying beside him. Her body tensed as he turned too look at her. "I already miss home." She smiled at him, showing her own desire for home. _

"_I'm Cora." _

"_Galahad." He looked behind her and winced. "Gawain is the closest I have to remember home. You are lucky to have your brother." She nodded her head as a violent shiver went through her body and the boy frowned as she tried to huddle closer into herself. "Your cold." He moved closer to Cora and went to wrap his arms around her but hesitanted half way, taking a deep breath he fully wrapped them around her and pulled her closer into his warm body. Instead of pulling away like Galahad expected the girl cuddled closer into him._

A sharp elbow in the ribs jointed her out of sleep while a yawn sounded loudly near her ear, she turned and got an eyeful of the insides of Galahads mouth. "Why don't you ever huddle close to me?" Lancelot's teasing came from the other side of the room, she didn't even bother explaining but shared a look with Galahad.

A knock at the door stopped Lancelot from speaking as Kay and him raced to the answer it. She looked beside her as Gawain laughed at the sight of the two men, she couldn't help but smile to herself at watching him. He laughed even harder when the two knights closed the door behind them with displeased faces. "Not what you hope?" She shook her head as the male servant told them breakfast was to be with Ron and Arthur this morning.

Kay ignored Gawain and moved to put his vest over his tunic. "Well we don't want to keep the roman waiting now do we?" He was the first out the door, more or less wanting to get the chance of filling his stomach with food.

As they entered the dining room, Arthur nodded his head to them silently bidding them a good morning. Cora moved away from Galahad's side to take the seat between Tristan and Gareth, Galahad playfully scowl at her - it was a relief that Galahad was in a good mood instead of a bitter one that usually surface when sharing a room with Romans.

She glanced down at the bowl in front of her and frowned at the mixture, it was soup but what was in it she didn't know. She looked up from her bowl and watched Kay inhale his breakfast, he hadn't pulled a face so she took that as a good sign. Reaching across the table, she grabbed a piece of bread from the dish and dipped it into her soup. Someone stepped on her left foot and she turned too looked at Gareth, only for him to nod his head towards Arthur and Ron. "I never thought it was true." The roman was staring at her and she couldn't help but rub her fingers together at the attention focused on her. "People said there was a woman as a knight, do you know what they call you?"

"I have heard the stories, we all have." The stories of the blood thirsty Samarian knights who roam the earth waiting to strike.

"They call you _Lady Knight_, and they say your mother made a deal with the devil." His voice was laced with wonder as if he truly believed in such creatures.

"Romans are the devils." Galahads mood had swiftly changed at the Romans comment as he muttered under his breath for only those close to him to hear.

Arthur suddenly stood up from the table and started for the door, asking the knights to follow him. It seemed breakfast was going to be cut short this morning. "Tristan, I need you and Cora to ride around the estate while the rest of you in pairs keep your eyes open for any sign of attack." With their orders, they split into their groups. It seemed the knights had not mention to Arthur that Cora had seen the creature, or he would have confronted her earlier this morning. Cora followed Tristan into the stables and saddled Memphis into his gear. She was tempted to ask Tristan what he thought of the situation but knew better than to disturb him when he was in a brooding mood. She mounted her horse and made a quick pace to catch up with the silent knight as he took a turn to the right.

Tristan and Cora hadn't passed anything unusual but the environment of the forest didn't go unnoticed as it was quiet, the dread she felt while walking into the estate renewed in her bones as they wondered not to far from the people. No animals of any kind stirred, not even the deer or the birds that you would see so often wondering the forest. The only sound that had reached her ears so far was the hoofs of their horses. She shifted in her saddle and glance down stretching her neck, only to pause in her actions. She pulled the reins on Memphis and stroked his coat to smooth him before he tried to trample on the print underneath them. "Cora?" She ignored the call of her name and dismounted from Memphis, successfully moving him away as she crouched down in front of the animal print. She slowly reached forward as if to touch it when a muscular hand stopped her from reaching it, she looked up at Tristan as his head was angled to the side as his gaze roamed over the foot print.

"A tiger?" She swallow as she already knew the answer and the side looked from Tristan confirmed it. The quick movement of Tristan made Cora's heart beat faster and she swiftly seated herself in Memphis saddle. Air brushed past her as Tristan galloped the way they came, she took one more look at the footprint before circling around and following Tristan.

The sound of the hooves and her own heart beat block out every other noise around her as they raced closer to the roman's house, out the corner of her eye she saw her fellow knights quickly make their way to Arthur and Ron at the stairs. "What have you found Tristan?" Arthur went into commander mood as he saw them approaching, he moved down the stairs getting closer to the two scouts. He looked at Cora though she didn't know where to lay her eyes, she opened her mouth to respond but nothing escaped her throat.

"A meeting is an order." Tristan's voice was above a whisper as he leaned forward on his horse, as if he was telling Arthur a secret. Without question, Arthur nodded his head and signalled for the others to follow his lead as he walked the steps towards the roman. Ron raised his eyebrow in question to Arthur but he passed the man without a glance as he entered the house. Cora didn't waste any time following her leader as a stable boy grabbed the reins of Memphis, Galahad flashed a smile in her direction at the Romans surprised emotion. She followed the stairs and glanced behind her shoulder to see the white cloth of the roman following behind, she couldn't help feeling the same as Galahad with the roman's discomfort.

Arthur was already standing at the head of the dining room table, waiting for his knights to fill the room as Lancelot was the first to step into the room. "Report."

"There was no sign of anything."Tristan twirled the dagger around between his fingers as they all took a seat at the table.

"That's good." Ron's voice interrupted Tristan's report, and the knights shared a look at the roman's knowledge.

"There is something unsettling about the forest, not a sound from the animals. The only trace of any life was in the dirt."

"Footprints of a creature." Cora cut in before anyone could ask questions about Tristan's information. "It was larger than a paw of a tiger and the claws sticking out didn't match up, not to mention whatever was behind the footprint has to be heavy."

"What are you an applying?" The two scouts glance at Ron. "This is nonsense."

"Name one creature that matches those features." Cora stood up from her seat at the table and leaned forward to the roman in matter. The sound of Arthur calling her name barely registered as she was tempted to snap at the man in front of her. "Are you suggesting that we are lying? The proof is out there." She pointed towards at window to the people. "Don't you feel it, your people are dying and yet you sit here and-"

"Cora." The sharp click to Arthur's voice cut off her sentence. She stood back from the table, taking deep breaths as she tried to get herself under control. "Sit down." She ignored him as she stared at the roman with hatred. The sound of screeching didn't pull her away but the arm that wrapped around her middle snapped her out as she was pulled against a body.

"Calm down Coraline." Gawain's warm breath brushed against her ear as he spoke her given name. She inhale air through her nose than out her mouth as she was pulled onto Gawain's lap, a warm shock went through her but it was blinded by the rage of been treated like a common whore.

Arthur gave her a hard look as he turned to the roman. "I apologise, Coras tongue gets loose when her passion clouds her judgement. In saying that I believe in my knights, if what they say is true than I trust them. We should be prepared."

The chair was pushed back as the roman stood in front of the knights. "Arthur, make sure the problem is dealt with." He was exiting the room as he finished talking to their leader.

Once the door closed behind him, Arthur leaned against the table and shaking his head as he looked down at the table. "Watch yourself next time Cora." It was merely a warning, she may be a knight but that doesn't protect her against a sword aiming to behead her. "We will take action." Arthur straightened his posture and looked up at his knights. "We are to defend against the woad's and this...creature."

"Witch craft." Dagonet leaned back in his seat, he glanced around the table and stayed on Cora. The conversation about her disbelief in magic came back to her, she couldn't believe this was happening, that they were even considering the possibilities.

"We are fighting against something we know nothing about." Arthur nodded his head in agreement with Gareth, they didn't know the odds or weakness to the creature. "Though Cora could give us some insight."

Arthur glanced between the two knights. "Is there something you wish to share with me Cora?" She hated lying to her brothers, even if Arthur is part roman, he is as much of a brother as the rest of the knights.

"The other night at the attack." She took a steady breath as the memory of last night came back. "I saw the creature. I do not believe in _witch craft _as Dagonet puts it, there is no such creature alive." She started to trace the lines of Gawain's hands around her waist as she recalled the moment. "A dragon, I wish they were true for then I would know about the creature, but it was something _else_. The creature had wings like a dragon, but more like an eagle and a body of a lion with a tail. Grey feathers with claws bigger than a wedge tail eagle, the size of a horse. A head and beak of a bird with _yellow, _yellow eyes that could make a heart stop beating." She stopping talking, taking a deep breath to calm herself. " I've never heard of such a creature." The arms around her pulled her closer to their body, she was grateful as she felt her rational mind slipping from her.

The words seem to make the room settle with silence as the words she had spoken marked into their brains. "We have a duty." Arthur glanced around the room at all the knights. "Whatever this creature is, we will defeat it. Tonight be prepared to be ready for an attack, it seems to be showing its face near nightfall." He stood straighter as he said his final words. "Rest during the day and be ready before night." The knights filed out the dining room as Cora removed herself from Gawain's body, she turned to face him hoping for any sign of a reaction of her presence effecting him. All she could spot was the concern shining brightly in his eyes as he bent forward and kissed the top of her forehead before following the trail of her brothers.

Nightfall came sooner than Cora would like to admit as her skin crawl at the idea of facing the yellow eyed beast again. The air in the knight's room was thick as each knight strapped themselves with weapons, she was positive that the men were still trying to wrap their minds around the mythical creature as she was. With Lancelot's judgement, she didn't think he had come to terms with the idea of witch craft, he would have to see it with his own eyes before believing it.

After strapping another one of her swords to her waist, she sat down leaning her head against the wall. She needed to get a grip on her nerves, this was like every other mission and they will complete it then ride home. She breathed through her nose and out her mouth, calming the storm inside of her. She use to meditate when she was young, first joined the knights but she got to the stage where she could automatically get centred in the right frame of mind for the mission though tonight seem to be her fallout. Her eyes flashed open at the sound of footsteps, the men were restless and already making their way to the courtyard. Gareth looked over his shoulder at Cora and nodded to Tristan as he left to follow his brothers' trail.

"Balance." She nodded her head as Tristan held his hand out to her, she gladly gripped it for support and followed him into the awaiting battle ground. Balance, she needed to find the balance of the world or she wouldn't be level for the fight.

Once they reached the courtyard, the gathering of knights had already spread out to their posts. Cora followed Tristan as he made a motion with his head in the direction they were walking, she cast a glance around the village and spotted the rest of the group spread out with their pairs though Gareth was accompanying Gawain and Galahad at their post. She could almost image Meleagant standing next to Gareth, his body relaxed but ready to strike at any moment. She shook the past away and focused on the present. The wind wrestling against the trees as the flames lighting the village path danced, the place was getting settled in for the night as women and child collected the last necessary supplies for the night.

Cora gripped her sword for a millionth time as the moon moved across the sky and still no site of the creature had happened, her head was starting to pound at the stress of the day but she didn't let her guard resolve as her partner stood silently twirling a dagger between his fingers. She went to speak to Tristan when a whoosh of air sounded through the night as the horses became unsettled in the stables. The flames flicked as another loud gust of wind blow over the place. "Be ready." She heard Tristan's rough voice over the howling wind and mirrored him as he placed his palm on his sword.

The creature flew over head of them and Cora stared for a moment as the winged, hoofed beast went over the village and headed over the hill. "Horses!" Arthurs command over the area as stable boys hurried out with a couple of horses. At the site of Memphis, Cora trained her eyes away from the hill that it disappeared over and mounted her horse with Percival close behind.

She drew her sword, ready for attack as she followed her brothers to the creature on the other side of the hill. The adrenaline running through her veins made the fear from earlier vanish as she felt Memphis hooves beat against the ground. While riding down the hill she scanned over the sight of some of the knights already striking for attack, a flash of orange flickered through the forest though the thought vanished as the creature screech**.** The sound almost made her loosen the reins as she wanted to clamp her hands over her ears at the high pitched noise.

She rode forward and drew her sword to the side, aiming to strike the creature on the side. The creature saw the action coming as it spread it wings startling Memphis, she fell off to the side and rise from the ground with adrenaline running through her. "Its feathers are like steal, there is no way to defeat it." Kay's voice roared over the battle as they tried to bring the creature down.

"Everything has a weak spot, you just have to find it." Dagonet deep voice replied, always the straight headed one. Lancelot draw his twin swords and attacked the creature, it screeched and made a step back though Gareth was behind attacking it with a spear.

"Aim for its head." Following Arthurs advice, they strike the creatures head with force. Percival mounted his horse and changed at the animal with a spear. Charging at theBeast in a gallop he aimed the spear at the head into the creature's mouth, successfully punching the spear through its skull and out the side of its head. Gawain hacked it with his axe for good measurement as the creature fell on its side at defeat.

"It may be witch craft, but it is like the rest of us." She listened to Bor's speaking to Dagonet as she watched the red blood from the creature reach out to her as if even on its death bed it was still trying to harm her.

The wind howled in a moment of silence though it was soon filled with hooting calls around them, edging from the forest. Cora swung her sword around in her hands for good measure and scouted around them, the flicking orange seem to stand out from the trees now. A few forms stepped from the forest with their hands drawn up in surrender, they approached the knights. "Do not harm them, but stay on guard." She tightens her fist around the sword as her eyes took in the blue paint on their skins at Arthurs command.

"The creature you killed was a griffin." Arthur stepped forward away from the circle of knights towards the speaking Woad, Lancelot reflected Arthurs movements staying close behind his friend.

"What business do you have here?"

"Our business was only to the griffin, the report of Woad's would bring the attention of knights to the area." The savage woad spoke as if the reason to their appearance was simple. "To put the Griffin to its true death, it has to be burned." She glanced over her shoulder to the top of the hill, making sure no roman solider came into view as Arthur spoke to the Woad's. She could only imagine the rage of the roman would be if caught speaking to the devils. Watching them, a vile taste filled her mouth but for Arthur's sake she stayed quiet and watched the surroundings of the country side for anymore danger.

"You can supply the fire?" Arthur nodded his head in the direction of the flicking fire within the forest. The woad raised his hand and intricate the signal, slowly as if not to cause a threat few forms moved out carrying touches of flames. Arthur stepped aside from the body of the creature and the knights followed suit as a path was made to bring the creature's true death. While the flames licked at the creature's body, she could hear the harsh muttered from behind her as Lancelot and Galahad didn't like the situation one bit. She could almost agree with the words escaping the men's mouth at the blue devils.

"Is that all?" Arthur gripped his sword as the Woad's didn't moved back into the forest from where they came from.

"A message for the Lady Knight." Cora's heart picked up speed at the mention of the name people had given her. "Merlin inversioned the Lady Knight with a special child." Not caring for the distance between herself and the woad, Cora marched forward in front of Arthur and looked the devil in the eyes.

"Why should I believe what _your Merlin _thinks?" The venom in her voice laced out to the Woad but he made no move towards her.

"You ever wondered why a _girl _was chosen to be a knight while the Romans' had _boys _to pick from." Feared squeezed her heart as the Woad's words wrapped around her in silent doom.

"Impossible." She didn't know which she was reacting to, the mention of being another or the settings to her future.

"The griffin is proof of change, the world is changing. Can't you feel it in the wind?" A shiver crawled up her spine. "Ask your _Bishop_." The woad's started to back away from the knights and Cora, blinding into the shadows of the forest.

"Cora?" The sound of Arthurs voice moved her eyes from the forests depth.

"I want to speak to the Bishop." She tried to keep the bite out of her words as she spoke to her brother, but she was afraid it may have slipped through. She clapped her mouth shut as a foul taste filled her mouth making her want to puke.

"We will leave straight away." She breathed out as a sign of relief at not having to convince Arthur into leaving early. She couldn't help but wonder if what Merlin said was true. Would she give birth to a child? It made her question as to how the Woad's and Merlin knew about the Bishop staying at the Wall. She signed as the idea came to mind, they saw the cartridge ride into Hadrian's Wall. Positive, that she had pieced together the parts to Merlins wicked mind, she followed the example of the knights and mounted Memphis to make her way back to the Roman estate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cora relaxed slightly in her saddle at the familiar site surrounding her, the muscles in her body had started to ach as the bruises from the fighting the 'griffin'arouse as the adrenaline wore away at her bones. The events of the last two days made her realise how tired she was, her day didn't stop there. She still had to confront the Bishop, she didn't believe in the version from Merlin but she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach about her being chosen.

The roman Ron from the estate had shouted with joy about the defeat of the monster, though Arthur didn't mention the encounter with the Woad's and refused the offer from Ron to stay another night. She was thankful that Arthur wasn't stiff about it, she could feel the tension in the knights since the encounter with the blue demons.

It wasn't the end of their troubled day as they came across another situation that was well out of either of their hands. A hanging, while riding through the forest road they had come across an illegal hanging. Two men in early thirties swung in the breeze from the tree, the crows were already picking at their flesh as if a feast was served to them. "Barbarians fighting against each other for power." As the words left Arthurs mouth she could remember the reports of the soldiers saying the death toll had risen at the fight to survive.

She took a shaky breath as her body conflicted with emotions - anger and confusion overwhelmed the rest of the feeling running through her. _The world is changing, cant you feel it in the wind. _The words of the Woad drifted into her mind as the scene that played in her head of the hanging.

As they rode back to the Wall, she watched the back of the man's body, his lion mane twirling slightly in the breeze and the smile on his lips as he shared a joke with Galahad. "Why don't you approach my brother?" She cleared her throat at been caught and glance beside her at Gareth. There was no hint that Gareth and Gawain were related though the cheek bones held some similarities between the blood brothers.

"This is not the time or place to be starting something."

"Then when? Live each day like it is your last breath." She watched the light brown haired man say his wisdom and move ahead to accompany Arthur.

She could see the shape of Hadrian's Wall come into view, she was tempted to kick Memphis forward and gallop the rest of the way as her patience frayed at the end of her ride. She closed in to the middle of the pack next to Dagonet. "Don't do anything rash." She nodded her head but didn't face Dagonet as they rode closer. She tried to take his advice as he was always the level headed one.

They past the workers outside the Wall and walked through the wooden gates, following Arthur into the courtyard. As a stable boy grabbed her reins, she dismounted from Memphis and headed straight to Arthurs room where the Bishop should be waiting. She would unsaddle Memphis after the situation was cleared up, she was going to get the answers out of the old coot. She could vaguely hear the footstep behind her as she quickly knocked on Arthur's door. "May I help you?" The door was slightly opened as a servant poked his head through the door.

"I want to speak with the Bishop." The servant didn't even bother asking the Bishop as he scanned his beady eyes over Cora's body.

"He'll meet with you later."

"No, I'll meet with him now." With a shove of her shoulder, she forced the wooden door open and she pushed the servant out of the way to enter the room. The Bishop was sitting in front of the fire place looking peaceful but the scene was anything but peaceful as it was Arthur's room, not the Bishops.

"Cora." Her name sounded like a curse though at the same time she felt he expected her to walk through the door.

"Why me?" Her voice almost came out as a whisper at the anger flowing through her veins, it was making her feel vulnerable. Gawain stepped forward and angled himself to her as he keep his eyes trained on the Bishop, she drew strength from him. "Why not take another boy from the village instead of a girl?"

"You Samarians were growing a rebalance against the Roman Empire, and your boys would leave the Tribe as the year grew near for new knights. I merely told my trusted solider to pick a girl, train her like the rest around her."

"I was chosen for you to shape me, if you think for one moment I'm going to be use as a Roman breeding cattle than you better think again." She clenched her fists as she tried to keep herself controlled though her gut twisted as her body feltviolated.

"What else did you expect for your purpose?"

"You son of bitch." Lancelot's curses filled the room as he tried to get closer to the Bishop but the knights held him back, taking him outside the room. Leaving Arthur, Gawain and Cora with the Bishop.

"If your men try to touch me, they'll be walking away with less than their pride hurting." She took a step away from Gawain and stood up straighter to get her point through.

"The future _will_ come alive." The Bishop moved from the seat and stood in front of her.

"It can always change." She could feel the seams unravelling in her from the demanding visions of her upcoming years.

The Bishop was about to speak when Arthur stepped forward, blocking her view of him. "Bishop Germanius, it was a pleasure having you but I'm sure you would be much comfortable in your own chambers." Arthur was still being a gentleman even in the rash situations, she would have told him to get his big fat ass out of Arthur's room and ride back to his estate tonight.

She couldn't see the look on the Bishop's face but the silence spoke volumes as Arthur continued speaking. "We'll leave you alone to pack, be gone at dawn." Not wanting to hear another word utter from the man's mouth, she left before anything else was said. She went to the one place she could be herself, the stables.

She raced down the stairs as the smell of hay and horses became stronger. A frown appeared on her face as she spotted Memphis shifting in his stall with his saddle and equipment still mounted on him from the ride home. As Cora approached him, he started shaking his head as she could imagine the emotion of annoyance.

She bit her lip and worried it as she unstrapped the saddle bags and brushed the hair from his eyes as he watched her movements. The sound of footsteps entered the stables, but she didn't dare show her face towards the knights. "Give him this." She glanced at Gareth as he threw one of Tristan's green apples at her. She caught it with ease and twisted it around her hands before feeding it to her trusted pal. Without a glance at her brother in arms, she mounted the horse with a grunt and rubbed his neck smoothing as she kicked him forward towards the gates of Hadrian's Wall.


End file.
